


Erase This Pain

by chocola_lover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Who knew she could be swept into such affection.Such affection carried no true words to express it possibly.It merely existed.But he shared her affection.He understood.And oh how amazing that felt.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Erase This Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is without a doubt. The most self indulgent. Most venting. Drabble I've ever written before. Idk what it is really.
> 
> Alright I know.   
> It's a hot mess.
> 
> I started writing it after getting personal stuff with my husband awhile back. So uh. It's a concoction of my feelings ig? 
> 
> Its awkward and has tangents but whatever.

A soft tear slid down Madie's cheek. 

The female was snuggled deeply under covers, a faint glow from the moon through curtains outlining the brunette and a figure who she was snuggled closely to. Head nuzzled close to his chest, arms slung around each other.

But even despite the later hours, a clock on a nightstand illuminating the time in obnoxious red,

12:05am

The brunette couldnt sleep.  
Her sleep had been plagued for the longest time. No nightmare the same, and yet all so painful. Scorching punishments or lips of those she didnt love. Death and oceans of blood in which she waded through until the thick red liquid swept her under and filled her lungs.

If one could think of it? Her dreams had likely been cursed by it.

Until she met him. 

The one who's arms she lay so restless in. This dumbass with a terrible taste of women and a sour start. 

Yet no matter how bitter their fights had been. They were together. Now and forever.

But alas guilt had been knawing at the girl as of late. Her body had not been his to 'deflower'. He was not the first human to have bitten into her skin or left himself inside of her.

Simply put?

She felt a raw guilt at that fact his virginity had been hers, and yet such a thing was not vice-versa.

She felt so terrible that no matter what he had done for her; their voices still rang in her ears. Invisible pain ringing through her soul.

And she knew what she wanted. The brunette knew so much. He had filled her with his sticky cum so many times, their teeth had left mark's on one another time after time, voices mingling together along with pants in the air whenever they went at it.

And yet. As selfish as it was. She craved one thing. One /fucking/ thing at this point. One part of her he had always been so hesitant to work with. One in which he had never indulged himself in no matter her hints or the oral she gave him. 

Her point never got across.

Or maybe he just hated the idea and her desires were pointless.

But oh...that absolute vulnerability! She would be open for him to injure mentally and physically, without a thing she could do. A victim to his choice of actions in a way she wasnt during sex.

It wasnt as emotionally binding.  
It wasnt as special.

But it was a spot he avoided when so many others had torn apart.

So yes. Quite bluntly.

She wanted the red head's fingers to explore her, his tounge to indulge in her taste, or lap at her clit, the latter far more preferable from a standpoint of physical pleasure- carefully seeing what pulled out the softest reactions from her mouth, or the tensing of a building climax. 

And yet to ask?  
After constantly nudging at his boundaries? 

No. She couldnt.

And on this night. That's what first brought tears to her eyes. The fact one part of her could never lose the taint of all the others before him. 

And so the tears continued to fall. At first soft, but soon the tears sped. Falling thicker, and damping the shirt her partner wore, trying to choke back at signs of sobbing.

But soon she wasnt lying down. Swift movement from the stronger Male, lifting Madie into a position of sitting. Wordlessly he kept her sitting up well reaching over to flick on the light by the clock.

And it was the moment the dark room brightened that Madie could see the utter terror etched onto his face. 

His hands shakily reaching up to attempt to wipe the females tears away and yet Madie's chest heaved and more tears fell. Stuttering and unable to find words.

"Madie. What's going on."

His sharp and demanding tone filled her ears. And all Madie could muster up was a shake of her head and muttered 

"I'm fine." 

A lie. A lie so obvious that even Madie could tell the sheer denial in it. The lack of a single inch of truth washed into the words. And if she could tell? Well.

Alistair only grabbed the women, eyes fierce and stern. Lips struggling to remain straight and unhappy. It wasn't a pleasant sight for the Male afterall! 

"No. You are not fine. Dont try that bullshit today Madie. Dont you dare try to get out of this. Why are you crying?" 

His voice so soft concerned and yet demanding to know. 

His voice. By God Madie hated this part of herself. No matter how much he reassured her. Such a weakness to his voice was almost unnerving. The sheer fact she loved this tone alone more then anything other then the rest of him. 

Who knew she could be swept into such affection. 

Such affection carried no true words to express it possibly.

It merely existed.

But he shared her affection.  
He understood.  
And oh how amazing that felt.

But that's rather off topic.  
Her hands tightened. Nails digging in lightly as her grip shook. And the girl took a deep breath and spoke before she could even process what was being said.

"Just...just! For arceus sake Alistair. I want your head between my thighs. I want to know what you can do with that sharp witted tounge of yours. How deeply your eyes can stare at me as I squirm to your touch. Your fingers curling inside of me whilst I pant."

The room fell silent. The tears bubbling in the corners of her eyes rolling down still. And yet the brunette could only quickly let go; fall back; and roll onto her side and not dare face him. Face red, hands over her mouth. 

Now she did it.  
Now she ruined it all.  
Of course. Of course. She couldn't have done this right. Worthless. What kind of person said such a thing after worrying another? 

Foolish. Foolish and ready to have her world ripped apart. The brunette tugged at the covers. Her voice stuttering through her hands.

Alistair hadn't reacted, or at least; spoken. Even without being able to see the boy Madie could only imagine the red that must be sprawled across his fast, along with shock. Perhaps disappointment? 

Though being shut down straight away would have hurt far less then this lingering tension and embarrassment that now strung through the air.

Madie could hear his voice stuttering so softly as she went to pull the sheets over her head, just escape the embarrassment. Fall asleep. Act like such words never spilt from her mouth. 

But the covers froze in mid-air, resistance met as she attempted to tug again. More then resistance infact- as without so much as a word her loose grip was lost and the sheets came off, leaving her hot with an increasing flush, awkward, trying to find a way to hide, and forced to open her eyes as cooler hands rolled her onto her back.

As her red orbs blinked away a slight blur the blushing face of Alistair made its way into sight. The male still stuttering. What the hell was he doing-  
A shaky cough prevented more thought as her eyes fully focused on his lips.

"Come on. Swing your legs over the bed I guess..."

It was almost adorable, trying to act so brave, a signature tilt in his voice, and yet Madie wasnt an idiot. She could tell he was unsure of his actions. Even as she warily swung her legs around and spread them apart for better access. 

"Why are you doing this."

The mere way he slipped onto his knees on the cooler wooden floor, eye contact still wary. It wasnt that the male was against this...more of a ....fear of underperforming? 

"You asked."

He couldn't give any better answer. Speaking was physically impossible for him as he watched Madie slip off her undergarments and flip them aside.

The tension was high. Far greater then any actual intercourse they had engaged in. Madie couldnt make eye contact. The most ridicules of worries about her presentation instead her focus as she shifted her eyes away, an arm raising to block a view of her soft lips in a worried smile. 

Alistair hesitated. It wasn't difficult to see her arousal in this position and yet...was she truly up for this? She had been crying- 

It was what she had requested.  
Normally he would protest about her not being in the correct mood..and yet there had been something in her eyes- and voice- which had locked this decision.

The tension crackled. Madies teeth dug into her lower lip, worry twisting her heart.

"If you dont want to do this Alistair please don-"

Words cut off at the sudden shiver that went down her spine. Oh. /Oh/. She could sense apprehension in the way his actions were something of a timid nature. So unsure.

But the clocked ticked on. And that apprehension faded along with the time. 

Madies nails dug into the messy sheets behind her. Her heart rate beginning to increase. And ever so slowly she let her eyes travel downwards, to which, in the brunettes surprise, they met with Alistairs.

The brunette still wanted to sob. But no words could escape her mouth. Body far to shaky to form a sentence. 

She wanted to sob.  
But not from guilt, or fear, or emptiness.

But that nagging pain seemed to be washing away just as his tounge washed around her nerves, fingers pressing against her walls.

She wanted to sob with an overwhelming love.

An emotion in which she couldn't put into words. Every word or description far to vast an understatment. 

Her otherwise softer moans began to increase in noise levels. Something of an adoring state etching onto Alistair's features as he sensed her reactions. 

Just a bit more, correct? 

His tounge curled, pushed slightly deeper with his fingers, and Madie's body tightened as his fingers slipped out. His adoring wife whimpering into what turned into repeating his name.

Tears still stained her cheeks, they still rolled from her eyes.

But they didnt seem to be from pain.

Madie blinked. Sniffling slightly as her high came down, leaving her a damp mess- for various reasons; and Alistair left able to smother female in a tight hug the moment he rose to his feet.

They likely wouldnt discuss tonight- both fearing mentioning it would bring the other discomfort.

But it certainly wouldnt be forgotten. 

"I love you so fucking much Madie."

The redhead broke the silence first as the female heaved in hopes of regaining some form of breath.

"I love you too, my beloved soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Just vent porn.  
> Oops


End file.
